


To Every Sound You Make

by SupernaturalET



Series: When You're Loving Me [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All cast comes and goes in the story, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, But not too fast, Derek and Stiles are the Same Age, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Self-Lubrication, anti-slow burn, teen! Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalET/pseuds/SupernaturalET
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles." Derek greeted, walking up to the omega.</p><p>Stiles' lips parted as he looked the alpha over. Derek looked tired, and the bags under his eyes made it seemed like he hadn't slept in weeks.</p><p>Stiles began to worry. What had happened to Derek while he was away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my newest fic! I know I haven't finish my other story yet, but this fic wouldn't leave me be until I did something with it. Both fics should be updated together until the other one is finished. I know it's kinda something that has been before, but I always wanted to do an omega verse. Enjoy!

Stiles glared at his history textbook, wishing it would fly away or something. Don't get him wrong, he had nothing against history. He loved reading about wars as much as the next guy, he just wasn't in the mood to do it.

"Ugh." he closed the textbook and tossed it to the side. He moved to stretch his legs out, as both went numb after spending two hours crossed. He reached over to the small dresser next to his bed and grabbed his phone, hoping his friend Scott texted him, but of course he didn't. 

His friend was probably Still busy pinning over the new chick, or was it the new new chick? Whatever, he didn't care. Usually he's happy whenever Scott had a new crush, especially when one likes him back. He just couldn't do it today. 

Stiles sighed out loudly and climbed out of bed, feeling hungry. He took his time heading out his room and down the stairs, one of his hand combed through his short hair. Once in the kitchen, Stiles went to the fridge and peeked in it, deciding on what to eat. Not finding anything, he closed the door and goes to open the freezer door but stopped when he saw a note on it. 

His brows furrowed while reading the note, but gasped out seconds later. The note read ' _Your medicine for your heat should be here in a couple days, remember to take it as soon as it gets here. Dad_ '.

Fuck, he couldn't be lieve he almost forgot about his heat. No wonder his mood had been kind of sour the past two days, his heat would be here in a week or so. Great.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stiles parked his jeep in the student parking lot, but didn't get out after shutting it off. He grabbed his bag and opened it up and pulled out a bag of chips, opening the bag before taking a few bites. One of signs of anyone's up coming heat was a lot of eating, well, eating enough for two football players. He loved it but hated it at the same time. It gave him a reason to eat whenever and whatever he wanted, but it also meant a lot of eating. 

Sometimes he hated being an omega.

He huffed out a breath and grabbed his backpack, still eating the chips after putting the backpack on. He closed the door to the jeep and headed toward the school. He hummed while finishing off the chips, enjoying the taste and how good it was, Which Made him not pay any attention to his surroundings.

Stiles turned slightly to take his backpack to grab another of chips when he walked into someone, causing him to fall backwards, landing on his butt. He blinked and looked up at the person he walked into, who looking down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, sorry, I wasn't---," he didn't get the chance to finished his sentence, as the person reached down and pulled him up.

"Might want to watch where you're walking," stated the guy.

Stiles bit down on his bottom lip and nodded. His body was starting to feel weird, but he had no idea why. The guy just stood there, eyes watching Stiles. 

"I will, um, thanks."

The guy tilted his head slightly, nose flaring out. Stiles tensed up when he noticed the guy's eyes flashed red at him for a moment, that's when the guy gave Stiles one more look before walking off.

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, trying to figure what just happened when he heard the finally bell rang. Fuck, he was late and not just late for any class, it had to be Harris' class he was late for.

He was screwed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When finally made it to class, he quickly went over to an empty chair, hoping Harris didn't notice he was late.

"How nice of you to join us, Stiles."

Stiles wanted to groan, but didn't. Instead he just gave the teacher a small smile and leaned back against his seat, wishing for the day to hurry up and be over with.

At least in a week he'll be able to stay home for a week, although most of it will be spent in his heat, meaning he would be almost out of his mind to enjoy The break. His heat was starting to have more down sides to it than ups. 

"Alright, opened your textbooks to page seventeen, from there I want you to read to page twenty."

Stiles reached down to open his bag when he felt eyes on him, causing him to pause. He leaned back up and glanced around, his eyes stopped when his eyes met with the same guy from earlier eyes. He had no idea who the dude was, since today was the first time he had seen him.

_He must be new, otherwise I'd have met him already._

Because of the guy's eyes, Stiles could openly say that he was an alpha, which was a rare thing. These days it's mainly omegas and betas, with only a handful of alphas. Noone knew why, though many had tried to come up an answer. Some figured it just was how it was, since the number of alphas had always been low. 

"Mister Stilinski, would you finish off where miss Martin left off?"

Stiles quickly looked over at Mr.Harris, who was looking at the teen wIt both arms crossed at his chest. Stiles cleared his throat and began to blush, feeling embarrassed.

"I don't know where she left off at," he said.

Mr.Harris opened his mouth to say something but stopped when someone raised their hand, gaining his attention. 

"Yes, Mr.Hale?"

"I will read it, If that's ok." 

The teacher glared over at Stiles before nodding, looking over at the other teen. 

"By all means."

When class was finally over, Stiles waited outside the door. He wanted to thank the guy for saving his tail earlier. Once the guy walked out the door, Stiles went over to him and smiled softly.

"Thanks for earlier, you saved me from getting into trouble."

The guy shrugged his shoulders. "Not a big deal."

Stiles nodded and sighed, laughing out lightly when his stomach made a noise. "Ugh, I hate how hungry I'm starting to get..."

"That close, huh?" before Stiles responded, the guy leaned over, his body just inches apart from Stiles'. Stiles grabbed the guy's jacket while he rubbed the tip of his nose against the flesh of Stiles' neck.

"Oh God." Stiles licked his lips, enjoying the attention the guy was giving him. The alpha was scenting him, at school, where anyone could catch them.

"Derek," the guy stated simply. Stiles closed his eyes for a moment when a kiss was pressed against his neck.  


"Hm?" his mind got too focused on how good it felt when Derek scented and kissed his neck, making the omega's body shiver. 

Derek chuckled while pulling back, smiling when Stiles whined.

"My name, it's Derek."

Stiles turned his head, his brown eyes locking with Derek's green eyes. 

"I'm Stiles." Derek moved to stand up straight, smiling wider than earlier.

"See you later, Stiles." Derek gave Stiles a wave while heading down the hallway, going to his next class.

After that moment, nothing could ruin the rest of Stiles day, not even Scott and his lady crisis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where to start with the love this story has gotten. Omg, Thank you so much to every ready who has read this, left a review or whatever. Seriously. Now I'm off to finish my next chapter for If you ever hungry, hungry for me. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, it's a bit short but next chapter will make up for it. :)

Stiles yawned while heading over to his locker, needing to exchanged his textbooks out. He was just a few steps away from his locker when someone ran into him, literally, causing him to bump his head against the locker. 

"The hell!"

"Dude, is it true?" his friend Scott asked, panting slightly.

"Is it true you almost knocked my head off with my locker? Yes, very true." Stiles scoffed, glaring at his before opening the door to his locker.

Scott gave Stiles a baffled look. "What? No. I heard from Danny, who head it from Jackson, who heard it from Lydia that she saw Derek scenting you."

Stiles nearly dropped one of his textbooks, clearing his throat as he put the book in his locker.

"Well, sorta?" Stiles wasn't sure what to tell Scott, since he had no idea why Derek had did it in the first place.

"You don't 'sorta' scent someone, Stiles."

Stiles shrugged his shoulders, closing the door to his locker.

"I know, I just, ugh." he paused to comb a hand through his hair. "I don't know what to say about it. Can we just drop this for now?"

When Scott didn't give him an answer right away, Stiles sighed and walked away, heading to his next class.

\----------------------------------------

As the day went on, Stiles noticed people were kind of starting at him. It wasn't something usual, expect for the evil eye a few people were giving him. He didn't have anything on his face, his jeans were zipped, and there was nothing on his clothes. 

_What the hell did I do?_

Once lunch time came, he stopped caring. With his heat getting closer, he needed to eat more. So his mind happily gave up on people and their evil eyes for food, especially for the cheese burger and curly fries that was infront of him. Today it was just him, as Scott was busy in the library with his two new lady friends, claiming he needed help in math or something. But today he didn't care, because all he could think was eating his burger.

"So good," he mumbled before taking a bit. After finishing off the burger, he went to town on his fries. He licked his lips and took a gulp from his water, closing his eyes for a brief moment. He opened his eyes and looked down at his almost empty tray, frowning. He pondered if he had brought enough money to buy himself something else to eat, since he didn't bring a lot of money with him today.

"This seat open?"

Stiles jumped slightly and whipped his head up, his frown turned into a smile when he saw it was Derek. He gave the alpha nod and watched him sit down, taking his leather jacket off after placing his tray on the table.

"So, you're new here, right? Because I haven't seen you around before, which explains why I haven't---." Stiles stopped when he noticed Derek looking at him with an amused look, making him blush. "Sorry, I tend to ramble at times."

"It's fine, I don't mind." Derek gave Stiles a grin and grabbed a few fries, then offered them to the other teen. "And to answer your question, yes, I'm new here."

Stiles bit down on lip while eyeing the fries that Derek was offering him, unsure if he should take them or not.

"You sure? I don't want to take your food, dude."

Derek raised an brow at Stiles. 

"I wouldn't be offering them to you if I wasn't." Stiles took the fries and quickly stuffed them in his mouth, blushing even more than before he noticed Derek was watching him.

"Um, thanks." Stiles began to tap his fingers against the table, not sure what to talk about. He hated being quiet, but he had no idea what to talk about. 

"Want the rest of my fries?" Asked Derek, who had slid his tray closer to Stiles. Stiles wanted to say yes so bad, he was still pretty hungry thanks to his upcoming heat.

Derek rolled his eyes, grabbing his cheese burger and began to eat. Stiles figured it wouldn't hurt to have a few more, but only a few more.

"Where did you move from? If you don't mind me asking." Stiles grabbed a couple more fries, his eyes looking at Derek.

"Not at all," the alpha stated. "New York. I'm actually from here, but moved away when I was about four."

Stiles hummed and reached to get grab more fries, but gasped when his hand only grabbed air. Great, he ate all of the fries and didn't leave Derek a single one. 

"Sorry, I ate all your fries."

Derek didn't seemed bothered by it, as he continued to eat his burger. Which was strange. Only two people had offered food from their plate, and that was his mom and dad. So, it didn't make sense to Stiles why a stranger would do that. Maybe the alpha wanted something out of it, but Stiles didn't had anything that Derek would want.

Just as he was able to ask Derek that very question, someone called out the alpha's name. Both Stiles and Derek turned, seeing it was Jennifer Blake that had called him.

"Hey, Derek, want to sit with us?" Jennifer glanced over at Stiles and wrinkled her nose at him, while pointing at a table where Jackson, Lydia and Danny were sitting at.

"No, thanks." Derek turned back around, his back now facing Jennifer. 

"But..." She glared over at Stiles when Derek didn't responded to her and walked over to her table.

Stiles was confused. Noone had ever picked him over anyone else, well, besides his dad and Scott but they're family, Derek wasn't.

"You don't have to sit with me if you don't want to." 

Stiles' breath hitched when Derek leaned over to him, leaving hardly any space between their faces. The alpha was lookin him in the eyes, face serious as one could be.

"But I want to." Derek didn't pull back, but his eyes moved down to look at Stiles' lips. 

All of a sudden Stiles began to feel hot. His breathing got heavy and his face started to flush, his hands grabbed onto the edge of the table. His cocked jerked in his pants and his...

Stiles' eyes widen in fear. Fuck, he was starting to leak from his ass onto his jeans. Derek must had been able to tell, because the alpha's nose flared out. 

_Not good, nope._

Stiles quickly got up from the table and hurried out of the cafeteria, rushing to the nearest bathroom. He knew he should had just went to the locker room, but he didn't want everyone to see the wet spot on the back of his pants.

How was this his life.

Stiles was clueless on what to do. There was no way he could ask Derek for any help, but maybe Scott might be able to. He stuffed his hand in his pocket to get his phone, but groaned out when his phone wasn't there. Shit, he left it in the cafeteria. 

He was screwed, more like fucked. He's not going to walk out of the bathroom with wet pants, so he decided on staying in the bathroom until lunch was over.

Stiles started to panicked when the door opened, heart pounding against his rib cage. He sighed out in relief when Scott walked in.

"Dude, are you okay? I heard your heart beat going nuts all the way in the library."

Stiles shook his head, doing his best to calm himself down. Which was hard damnit, embarrassment didn't even cover how he felt.

"I need you to do me a huge favor," Stiles quickly asked.

Scott covered his nose, a weird look on his face. 

"What's that smell?"

"Scott, focus!" Stiles moaned out loud. "Go to my locker and bring me my gym shorts, please?" Stiles begged. He needed to get out of these pants, but couldn't leave the bathroom to get something else to wear.

Scott nodded and walked out. Stiles thanked his lucky star for his friend, otherwise he would be done for. Minutes later Scott came back with his shorts, which Stiles grabbed and went into a stall to change. Once he had the shorts on, he came out and hugged his friend.

"Thanks, I own you big time." 

He didn't give Scott time to react or ask anything, as he left the restroom. He watchfully made his way to his locker. When he finally got to it, he stuffed his pants into it and turned around, yelping out when he was Derek only a few feet away from him.

He sucks as a werewolf.

"Um."

Derek took a hold of Stiles' wrist and lifted his hand up, seconds later he put the omega's phone in his hand.

"You left this at the table." With that said, Derek left. Stiles looked down at his phone, where showed a text message had been sent to him. He touched the screen and opened the message, which read ' _sorry about earlier, I wanted to be closer to you. DH'_.

Stiles couldn't believe it, Derek had put his number in his phone. He debated in whether or not he should reply, but decided he should answer back. It wasn't Derek's fault that his body was stupid, and he wanted the alpha to know that.

' _don't be, it's my body's fault. Not yours._ ' Stiles hit sent and was about to stuff his phone in his pocket when another message came through. He opened it and read, ' _still. I forget how an alpha's scent can affect someone.'_

Huh, he didn't even know that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, over 100 kudos! I don't even know what to say! Thank you, everyone. I just can't believe it, really.
> 
> You might have noticed that I changed the chapter number from 5 to 6. I decided that for things to play out right and such, it was a changed that had to be done.
> 
> This chapter gives a little insight about my a/b/o, sorry if you find it a bit boring. Enjoy!

Stiles went over Derek's message multiple times, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. In school there's only one class that taught dynamics, but students only took it during freshmen year of high school. And from what he could remember from it, it barely went over anything about alphas. Of course they said that alphas were in changed and had a big roar, causing just about everyone into submission. 

He didn't remember hearing or seeing anything about an alpha's scent.

Stiles pressed his lips together while looking on google, seeing if he could find anything about alphas. Just like anything else, he came out empty handed. 

Great.

He could ask his dad, but then again he would ask a lot of questions. Which will get awkward, like anything he had asked his dad about in the past. He so did not need a repeat of. And then there's Derek. He's an alpha, which he had been his whole life, so maybe he could answer some questions for him. But will he?

_Fuck it._

Stiles grabbed his phone and went to Derek's message, debating on whether to ask him over text or see if he would do it in person. He finally decided in person would be better and sent Derek a text asking if he was free. He exhaled loudly and placed his phone down on his desk and waited, feeling slightly nervous. 

After what felt like forever, he got a text back. He bit his lip when he saw it was from Derek, picking his phone up, he tapped on the message.

' _I'm free, just finished my homework._

Stiles replied and asked if they could meet up, somewhere they could talk alone about earlier. Within seconds Derek replied with ' _I have a full house tonight, but I can come over or we could meet at the park._ '

Stiles thought about it. True, they would be alone at his house, but wasn't sure what time his dad would get off, as he had been getting off earlier than usual as of lately. So he picked the park and asked what time he wanted to meet. Derek quickly responded with ' _10 minutes?_ '.

After a fast replied, Stiles grabbed the keys to his jeep. He wrote a note to his dad just in case he came home before him, and headed out. He made it to the park within seven minutes, shutting off the jeep and waited in it. Not even a few minutes later he noticed a black car pulled up to his, causing his nerves to kick in. He watched Derek step out of the car, giving the alpha a wave when he looked over at him. 

He got of the jeep and walked around it, smiling at Derek.

"Hey there," Stiles greeted.

Derek closed the car door and nodded at the omega, taking his sunglasses off. 

"Hey." 

Stiles bounced on the balls of his feet as he looked around at the park, which had very little visitors today. Derek asked Stiles to follow him, as he knew of a spot for them to talk, so Stiles followed. Once they made there, they both took a seat on a bench. 

"So," Stiles started, unsure how to began their talk. He looked over at Derek, who was leaning back against the bench. "How does an alpha's scent mess with other's?" Stiles asked, going straight to the point.

Derek sighed, eyes looking across an empty field.

"An alpha's scent can do a lot to other werewolves," he stated. "Change their moods, make others submit, and could have an affect on someone that's almost in heat."

Stiles had expected the first two answers, but the last one can to him as a suprise. Like a very big surprise.

"Don't give me that look, omegas are kind of the same way." Derek huffed.

Stiles raised both brows, not sure what the alpha meant.

"What do you mean?"

Derek turned so his body was facing Stiles, eyes now glued to his.

"An omega can change someone's mood just as fast an alpha, they just tend to change moods for the better. And I'm sure you know this one, but when one is in heat, they give off them smell that's just so hard to resist." Derek snorted when Stiles mouth dropped open, for once not saying anything to him. "Do they not teach you that in school?"

Stiles shook his head.

"From what I remembered, they taught us alphas are on top of the pole, betas are second, and omegas are on the very bottom." Stiles eyes moved from Derek's to looking up at the sky. "Alphas are in charge, betas are second in command, and omegas are good for nothing but making babies and protecting them."

Stiles glanced back Derek when he heard a growl.

"Well, they didn't say it like that, but might as well have." Stiles sighed, but then a question came to him. "So, dude, you have just hanging around me because of my upcoming heat?"

Derek gave Stiles a look that said 'did you just ask me that?'.

"No, I like the way you smell." Derek shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, I can smell that your heat is close but it's hardly there."

Stiles nodded, moving both hands to rest on his thighs.

"You're the second alpha I've ever came across, but the only one to talk to me." 

Derek hummed softly.

"Lydia?"

Stiles nodded again.

"Yeah, but she never have or will talk to me," Stiles said, tongue darting out to luck the corner of his mouth. "I think maybe she has something against omegas, or maybe just against me.

"Her loss," Derek stated.

Stiles chuckled, shaking his head. He would like to believe it would be her loss, but he couldn't believe that. He liked to think he was interesting and awesome, but all any one (minus a few people) had ever told him is that he talked too much and was a very awkward peeson.

"Yeah, right." Stiles sighed when Derek looked him. "Dude, you have only known me for a day. Just wait until you see me daily after a week, you wouldn't be saying that."

Derek smirked, moving his arm to rest on the back of the bench.

"Want to bet on that?"

"Okay?"

Derek slid over to sit a bit closer to Stiles, still smirking.

"Alright. If I still want to hang out with after a week, you'll let me take you out. If I change my mind, then we'll leave each other alone."

Wait a minute. Take him out, like on a date? 

"Deal," Stiles said without a second thought. He doubt the alpha would last that long, but he was willing to go for it. "If by some miracle you make it through the week, I would have to wait until after my heat, it'll be here in about a week."

"Alright."

Stiles and Derek looked at each other, silent as they didn't know what else to talk about.

"What's your favorite color?" Stiles asked randomly.

"Red."

Stiles snorted softly. 

"Of course. Because of your eyes, right?"

Derek grinned. 

"No," Derek simply stated. "What's yours?"

"Purple."

They stayed at the park for almost two hours, talking and getting to know each other. Stiles found out that Derek had two sisters, one older and another younger. He also found out that he and his mom was the only alphas in his family, shocking everyone. He said that everyone thought his older sister Laura would be the second alpha.

Stiles went on about his family. Talked about his mom, when she passed. When he started on his dad, that's when he learned Derek's mom was the deptuy, which caused him to laugh. He had already met Derek's mom and didn't even know it.

It was beginning to get dark when they headed back to their cars, still talking. They both stopped at Stiles' jeep, where things felt a little awkward at first.

"Doing anything after school tomorrow?" Derek asked, looking at the jeep.

"Besides homework? No, unless Scott wants to do something, which I doubt it. He's kinda going a crisis with two chicks, trying to figure out which one is the one."

Derek smiled.

"If you're not busy, we could hang out, if you want."

Stiles did his best to keep a straight face while he tilted his head to the side, faking a pondering look.

"Hm, I'll see if I can pencil you in."

Derek snickered.

_______________

The next next morning Stiles let out a small groan and pulled the covers over his head, trying to ignore the alarm. He just wanted to smash his phone, but decided against it. It wasn't the phone's fault, it was him that set the alarm.

"Come on, Stiles, time to get up!" shouted his dad.

Stiles muttered under his breath, still refusing to get up. This was one of the major down sides of upcoming heat, tiredness. Because his body was going to be wide awake for almost a week, it makes up for the lack of sleep by sleeping hiss ass off before and after his heat.

Which is why he's going to stay in bed, and nothing was going to change that.

"Stiles," his dad's voice said, opening his bedroom door. "You're going to be late if you don't get up."

"But I'm so sleepy," he whined. 

"Welcome to my world, now get up." His dad grabbed his blanket and yanked it off of Stiles, who in returned gave him a glare.

"You're so evil."

After taking a long shower and a quick breakfast, he finally left for school. He had already missed his first class, but didn't care. He barely made it through his second without falling asleep, but couldn't say the same for his third class, which was English. Thankfully his friend Scott had poked him awake for the important parts, offering his notes once the class had ended.

When lunch times came, he wasn't feeling so tired but that didn't stop him from falling sleep on the table, using his arms as a pillow.

"Stiles," a familiar voice called out to him.

Stiles wanted to open his eyes, so he could see who it was that called out for him, . He started to move, but stopped when a hand was placed on the back of his neck, causing Him To Hum out.

"Sorry, not good company," he mumbled.

He heard a chuckle, while the tips of the fingers rubbed into the skin of his neck.

"No, you're not. Though, I'm not sure how to act around a quiet Stiles."

Stiles smiled against his arm, cocking his head to the side, giving the hand more room to move.

"Um, Stiles?"

Stiles lifted his head up and opened his eyes, looking across the table to his friend Scott.

"What?" He yawned, reaching over to his tray to take the last fry.

Scott's eyes moved to Stiles' side, which the omega followed, and then blushed when he saw that Derek was sitting next to him.

"Good nap?" Derek asked, taking a bit of his sandwich.

Scott looked back over at Stiles, giving his friend a confused look.

"Ugh."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck," Stiles said out loud.
> 
> He had washed his face, washing off the sweat off. He had hoped it would also cool him off some, but no luck there. Something told him he shouldn't had came to school today, that would be a bad idea. He went against that, figuring nothing bad would happen.
> 
> He should had listened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking so long with this, life is kinda crazy. But here ya go! This is my second time doing something some kind of smut, so please forgive if it sucks.
> 
> Once again, thanks for all of the love ya are sending the story. Let me know what ya think of it. :)

After an awkward lunch with Scott (as Derek didn't seemed bothered by it), Stiles was ready to call it a day. And when the final bell rang, he rushed to his locker. He grabbed his backpack and placed two textbooks in it, double checked to make sure he had everything he needed before closing the locker door. He jumped when saw someone was standing next to his locker, that someone being Jennifer Blake.

Damnit. He might want to rethink about calling himself a werewolf.

"Stiles."

Stiles blinked. How did she know his name? They had never talked before, the most he had ever gotten from her was weird looks and an evil eye.

"Um, have we met?"

Jennifer gave Stiles a grin, leaning more against a locker, arms wrapped around her chest.

"Once. I was there when you asked Lydia to the ninth grade dance."

Stiles winced. That was not his proudest moment. Toward the end of his freshmen year he had asked Lydia to the upcoming dance, hoping she would say yes. All he got for an answer was a laugh and a rolled of eyes. Maybe he should had asked her when she was alone.

"Ah. Great times. Anyways, great to see you but gotta run. Things to do." Stiles quickly put on his backpack and moved to leave, but Jennifer grabbed a hold of his wrist.

Jennifer pulled him closer to her, the same grin on her lips.

"Come on now, all I want to do is chat for a bit."

Stiles shallowed and nodded, figured it would be best for his lively hood to chat.

"So," Stiles started to say, but yelped when Jennifer tugged him even more closer, snarling at him quietly.

"What's the deal with you and Derek, hm?" she questioned.

Stiles wasn't sure what to tell her, since he had idea as well. Well, that's kind of a lie. He had some idea, but something told him he should voice that to the beta, as she looked ready to claw out his eyes.

"There's no deal between us," he said after clearing his throat

He started to feel uneasy when she narrowed her eyes, her grip on his wrist started to tighten. 

"Jennifer."

Both Jennifer and Stiles turned their head, both looking at Derek, who was standing a few feet from them, looking far from happy.

"Derek," Jennifer greeted the alpha, smiling while letting go of Stiles' wrist. 

Stiles huffed out a breathe and rubbed his wrist. He had no clue what Jennifer's problem was, he just wished she didn't take it out on him and his poor body. It's going through enough hell with his heat coming, last thing he wanted was pain.

Derek glanced over at Stiles before looking back Jennifer, giving her a glare. 

Stiles rolled his eyes as he watched Jennifer tried to talk to Derek. It was clear that the alpha wasn't interested is what she was saying, she kept talking. He slid on his backpack and gave Derek a wave before walking away, not wanting to be Jennifer anymore.

Later on that day Stiles was on his bed, finishing up his homework when he got a text. He smiled when he saw it was from Derek, asking if he wanted to hang out. He debated on that question, but decided against it. He didn't want to tell the alpha no, but he was beat. So he texted back, stating he was going to finish his homework and crash early. 

The rest of his week went without a hitch. He came to school, did his work, hung out with Derek during lunch, and went home. Everything was going smooth until Friday, two days before his heat. 

He was in the bathroom during his final class, feeling like shit. His body felt hot and sticky, while his breathing got fast and heavy, like he just did a five mile run.

"Fuck," Stiles said out loud.

He had washed his face, washing off the sweat off. He had hoped it would also cool him off some, but no luck there. Something told him he shouldn't had came to school today, that would be a bad idea. He went against that, figuring nothing bad would happen.

He should had listened.

Stiles was leaning over the sink counter, trying to get his body back to normal. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, hoping it would help. So far, it was getting him nowhere. He just started to wash his face again when he paused. His nose had picked up a familiar scent, however his brain couldn't remember who it belonged to. He closed his eyes and inhaled.

It was an alpha, an unmated alpha. Their scent was either close or very strong, maybe both. Hell, he couldn't tell. The only thing he was sure of is that he wanted to be closer to whoever had that scent.

He shivered when a chill came across his body, making gasp out softly. He walked out of the restroom and decided to follow the scent, not caring when it was leading him to. Stiles stopped when he was just a few feet away from Derek, who was standing there with Jennifer and a few other people he probably knew, it's just his mind didn't care to look at them to figure out who they are. 

"Stiles?"

Stiles smiled faintly, his face flushed and sweaty again. He wanted to speak back to Derek, but he couldn't get himself to talk. Derek was looking at with a concerned look, eyes looking the omega over. 

"He-hey, Derek," Stiles finally managed to say, licking his dry lips.

The alpha just looked at him, either unable to talk or not wanting to. Stiles mind didn't know how to take that. All he could think was, 'the alpha doesn't wants me,' which he kept repeating to him several times mentally.

Derek finally moved, walking over to Stiles. He gently pressed the palm of his hand on the omega's cheek, frowning when he felt how hot Stiles was.

"What's wrong? You look like shit," said Derek. The alpha eyes locked eyes with Stiles, and then Derek's body went tense.

Stiles closed his eyes and leaned into Derek's touch, which was calming his wolf slightly, but wasn't doing anything to the heat. Matter of fact, it seemed to had to make it worst, as Stiles' body began to feel even hotter.

"We need to get you to the nurse's office, you're in heat."

Stiles couldn't understand what Derek was saying to him, all he could focused on was the alpha's hand that was on him and his wonderful scent. He just wanted to be close to Derek, him touching Stiles.

"No, no, I just want to be close to you." Stiles stopped and tightly wrapped his arms around Derek, resting his head on the alpha's shoulder. He let out a happy sigh after taking a deep breath, breathing in Derek's scent. He hummed when the alpha's hand pressed against the small of his back, wanting nothing more for Derek to touch his bare skin.

He heard Derek smell him and heard him growl softly, causing his wolf to howl. The alpha wanted him, he could feel it as Derek's mouth was now close to Stiles' neck. 

Stiles whimpered when Derek yucked himself back, still growling and eyes glowing red. He didn't want this. He wanted, no, needed Derek closer.

"Derek."

The alpha didn't say a word to him as he dragged Stiles to the nurse's office, and then let go of the omega's arm once they both entered it. The nurse just looked over at Stiles and gasped out, quickly making her way to the omega.

Stiles tried to get away from her, as she wasn't Derek. Her scent was so wrong to him, making his wolf growl.

The nurse with the help of a teacher was able to separate Derek and Stiles. Stiles fought more than Derek, but it was the alpha who growled at the nurse and the teacher for touching the omega. He had no idea how long it was before his dad came and picked him up from school, but he was now home. 

He had no idea how long he was lying on his bed, whimpering and moaning before he finally gave in and touched himself. He groaned as he wrapped a hand around his cock, back arching off of the bed. His head tilted back while he stroked himself quickly, wanting to get himself off. His lips parted when his free hand slowly went down to his entrance, which was leaking onto his bed and hand.

Stiles moaned again when he slid a finger into himself, but it didn't feel enough for himself. After thrusting in a few times, he slid another finger in. To his body that still wasn't enough, causing him to let out a frustrated breath. However, it felt good to his heat fogged mind when he pushed both fingers deeper, gasping out from the pleasure that went through his body.

Stiles paused when he heard a loud howl, but continued seconds later. His eyes closed then opened again, his eyes flash as he returned the howl when he finally came, body tensing up before it went limp on the bed.

_______________________

Once Stiles heat was over, he changed his bed sheets and took a long bath. It had been a long week for his body, but now it was able to rest. His body felt tired and dirty, nothing unusually for after heat though. But unlike his other heats, his body felt more emptied than before.

He had wondered if it was because of Derek, or if was something else. Which he didn't understand, him and the alpha wasn't mate's or even heat mate's (too young for either), so why would his body be like that?

Stiles sighed out, sinking more into the bath water, but moved to sit up more when he heard his dad's foot steps coming to the bathroom door.

"Hey, buddy, in the mood for some Chinese? "

Ah, food. He didn't remember eating much during his heat, so he was ready to eat a herd of cows. Well, maybe just two or three cows, but it wouldn't hurt to try to eat more.

"Hell yes," Stiles said, rolling his eyes when his dad made a statement about his language.

Thirty minutes later Stiles headed down stairs, mouth watering at the smell of the food. He grinned and walked to the kitchen table, grabbing a plate that his dad had already made for him.

"Thanks, dad."

He's quickly started to eat, closing his eyes during the first few bites. His stomach was close to being happy, since he stupidly forgot to bring food into his food before his heat hit. But then again, his heat was a few days early. Totally not his fault.

"So, Stiles," Stiles dad started, causing the omega to stopped eating in mid-bite. 

His dad used that tone for serious talks, like you messed up your grades or why are you in trouble again talks. He didn't know what he would want to talk though, his heat just finished. He hadn't had time to get in trouble yet.

"The nurse from your school seems to believe you and Derek Hale might have bonded."

Stiles chocked on his bite of food, grabbing a glass of water, he quickly took sips.

"What?" Stiles said after he stopped coughing. "No, we have only known each other for a week," he stated.

Stiles' dad nodded, taking a bite from the Chinese food.

"Is that the other scent I can smell on you? It's pretty strong, too strong for it to belong to a beta or an omega." Stiles began to play with his food, unable to answer his dad.

He would like to bond with the alpha, that was the first step before Mating with someone. He had a feeling the alpha liked him, but did he like Stiles in the same way the omega liked him?

"Yeah? I mean, we're friends and I do like him, but..." 

Stiles dad raised a brow at him, waiting for his son to finish talking.

"Did you know he howled for you two nights ago?" his dad asked simply, taking a bite of the food.

Stiles blinked, trying to remember hearing that. He somewhat remember hearing something, maybe that was the howl. 

"Um, kind of remember hearing something." Stiles combed a hand through his hand. "But that was Derek? I dont understand why."

Stiles' dad finished his food and moved to stand, grabbing his plate in one hand. He placed his free hand on Stiles' shoulders, smiling at him.

"A wolf howls when it's away from pack or missing it's not old enough to be it's mate, mate."

Stiles' mouth dropped opened. Derek wanted him to be his mate?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stiles." Derek greeted, walking up to the omega.
> 
> Stiles' lips parted as he looked the alpha over. Derek looked tired, and the bags under his eyes made it seemed like he hadn't slept in weeks.
> 
> Stiles began to worry. What had happened to Derek while he was away? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about being away for so long! I've been so busy and tired because of work, but I finally managed to gather enough energy to post ya this. Sorry it's short, but the next and finally chapter is so worth it.
> 
> Also, I'm working on editing everything. I've already go through and edited chapters one and two, and plan on editing three and four tonight or tomorrow. So, please let me know if I miss anything.
> 
> <3

When Monday finally came, Stiles was nervous about returning to school. After what his dad had told him about Derek howling for him, he didn't know what to think about it. He tried to call the alpha yesterday after he didn't replied back to any of his texts, but had no luck getting in touch with him.

Which is why Stiles is now standing next to Derek's locker, waiting for him. He bounced on the balls of his feet, trying to calm his nerves some but it wasn't helping. He didn't know what to say, not sure if he should be straight up and just him about the howl or not.

Stiles thoughts stopped when he caught Derek's scent. He started to smiled when he saw the alpha, but stopped when got a good look at Derek.

"Stiles." Derek greeted, walking up to the omega.

Stiles' lips parted as he looked the alpha over. Derek looked tired, and the bags under his eyes made it seemed like he hadn't slept in weeks.

Stiles began to worry. What had happened to Derek while he was away? 

"Derek?" Stiles started, but had no clue on what else to say. Derek was now standing next to him, a small smile on his lips before leaning in, placing a kiss on Stiles' cheek. The omega placed both hands on the alpha's shoulders. "Wh-are you okay?"

Derek just gave him a nod, leaning in even more and then rested his forehead against Stiles' neck.

"I'm fine," said Derek, arms moving to wrap around Stiles."Just been a rough few days, that's all."

One of Stiles' hands combed through Derek's hair, fingers gently moving. He still felt bad, but had no idea why. Moments later is hit him, Derek had said something about how an omega's heat could affect other weres. 

Did his heat affect Derek somehow?

Derek lifted his head when Stiles' body tensed up, frowning slighly. 

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

Stiles bit down on his bottom lip. He wanted to tell Derek how sorry he was, even though he had no control over the matter, he still felt bad.

"I'm sorry."

Derek frowned even more.

"Sorry about what?"

Stiles started to pull back, but stopped when Derek wouldn't remove his arms from the omega's waist.

"Stiles, what are you apologizing for?"

Stiles sighed.

"Derek..."

Derek growled softly, arms tighting around Stiles' waist.

"Stiles, tell me."

"Fine! I'm sorry that my heat affected you, okay? Even though I have no control of it, I still feel like I should, you know, apologize," Stiles stopped when Derek pulled him close to his body, like he was giving Stiles a hug.

Stiles blinked when his head softly bumped against Derek's shoulder, somewhat baffled. 

"There's no need for you to apologize, alright? You didn't do anything wrong."

Stiles shook his head. Of course Derek wouldn't blame him, but that didn't mean Stiles wasn't going to blame himself. If he had listened to that feeling he had when he was last in school, Derek wouldn't had been affected.

"I've missed you," Derek said softly.

Stiles eyes widen while turning his head, looking Derek in the eyes. That was something he hadn't expected to hear from the alpha. His heart skipped when Derek gave the omega a small smile, leaning in just a bit to rub his nose against Stiles'.

Stiles wasn't going to lie, he missed Derek too.

______________________________

When school finally ended for the day, Stiles was beat. He slept all day Sunday, and even thought about skipping Monday to sleep even more, but decided against that. Which is why he was rushing to his jeep, wanting to hurry home so he could pass out.

He stopped when he came up to his jeep, smiling when he saw Derek leaning against the driver side door.

"You know, my dad always told me to never pick up strangers, as they might be scary or hiding an axe in their pocket."

Derek raised a brow at Stiles, laughing while pushing himself off the door. Stiles licked his lips when the alpha walked over to him, smelling nervous. Stiles tilted his head some, trying to figure out what Derek had to be nervous about. 

"Do you, um, have a date to prom?"

"Prom?"

It took a second before it registered in Stiles' mind, something he didn't see coming. The alpha was asking him to prom.

"I don't."

Stiles wanted to grin when he noticed Derek was blushing, but didn't.

"Would you like to go with me, as my date?"

"Yes!" Stiles cursed himself for how fast he responded. "I mean, yeah, would like to."

Stiles couldn't help but smile when Derek smiled. The omega wanted to jump for joy and shout and everything else, but decided it would be best he didn't, as he didn't want to embarrass himself front of Derek 

"Great." Smiles smiled again when Derek started to awkwardly look around, more likely unsure on what else to say. So that's why Stiles took a step forward and pressed his lips against the alpha's, giving him a simple kiss on the kiss.

Stiles pulled back, blushing. He was brave in a lot of ways, but making the first move wasn't something he had expected himself to do. But Derek didn't seemed to mind, as he was smiling widely.

"We have a few months to work out everything, but just let me know when you want to talk about it?" 

Derek nodded. His hand reached out and took a hold of Stiles' hand, giving it a gently squeeze before letting it go.

"I have a project to finish up, but I'll be free after Thursday. "

"Ok. I'll give you a text then."

After talking for a little bit, they both headed to their car and went home. Stiles couldn't stop smiling on the whole ride home. He just had his first real kiss, so he had every right to be like this. Sure, there had been dare kisses and that one kiss Scott gave him (he was helping a friend out!), but none of them could or would be able to compare to kiss he gave Derek. 

When he got home, stiles tossed his backpack onto the living room couch and headed over to the kitchen, grinning like hell.

"Wow, I haven't seen you this giddy since I brought you that life sized power ranger toy."

Stiles jumped before glaring over at his dad, who was sitting at the table with a bag of chips in front of him.

"You know, I don't remember having that on the menu for supper."

Thats when his dad glared at him, pulling the bag closer to him, causing Stiles to snicker.

"So, what got you in such a good mood?"

Stiles went over to the fridge and opened it, glancing in for a minute and then pulled out an apple. He took a seat at the table, taking a bite froth the fruit.

"I have a date for prom."

"Yeah? That's good, with who?"

Stiles paused, taking another bite of the apple. He kind of didn't want to tell his dad, as he was pretty sure his dad will go into over protective mode. Not that was a completely bad thing, it's just sometimes his dad goes overboard.

"Um, well," Stiles started. He rolled his eyes when his dad raised both brows, waiting for him to finally say who he was going with. "IamgoingwithDerekHale."

"What?"

"Ugh. I'm going with Derek Hale."

Stiles' dad looked at him, eyes locking up with his son's. Seconds later he nodded and rested back against the chair.

"Ok."

Stiles gave his dad a look, unsure on how to react to the calm response.

"Just, ok?"

His dad shrugged both shoulders, grabbing a few chips from the bag.

"Yeah. It's just to prom and back, right?" Stiles blinked at him. "No going off and having sex, right?"

Stiles groaned and dropped his head against the table, forgetting about the apple. Trust his dad to go on about sex.

" Oh my God, dad."

"I mean, even if you do end up having sex, my seventeen year old son knows to wear protection, " his dad tossed a few chips in his mouth. "Right?"

Stiles wanted to die.

"Noone said anything about sex, dad."

Stiles lifted his head up, sighing out when he saw his dad grinning.

"Just missing with you, son." He wiped his hand on his jeans and moved to stand, looking over at his son. "When do I get to meet him? So I'll know when to clean my guns, it has been a while since they have been cleaned."

"Dad!"


End file.
